Queen of the Damned
by Screaming Kittycat
Summary: Dracula's beloved was taken from him long ago when he was a young vampire, 400 years have passed and she has been reborn. The No Life King will never let her be taken from him again, but will it be easy when there is a darker plan as to why she was murdered.
1. A baby?

Dracula watched in rage as the people he once ruled over were attacked by the Turks, adults were slaughtered and children were drowned, some adults were forced into chains and dragged behind the soldiers on horseback. How dare these mortals slaughter his people, he may not rule over them anymore but he still felt responsible for the innocents he once tried to protect.

"Hush now my child" his ears picked up the sound of a terrified mother hushing a baby who was whimpering, a loud wail barely being held back. He followed the sound and saw a mother rushing through the trees as she was chased by a group of soldiers

"Give us the child!"

"NEVER!" she screamed "AHH!" she moved the bundle in her arm just as one of the soldiers swords went to strike it, unfortunately for her the sword slashed her body "N-no please don't hurt my child! My…baby" she sobbed uncontrollably as she waited for the men to kill her and her child

 **"** **HOW DARE YOU KILL AN INNOCENT!"** Dracula roared loudly towards the now terrified men

"It is the devil!" the men screamed as they were helplessly torn to shreds by the monster that lurks in the shadows, the No Life King. When the area fell silent and all you could hear was the cries of a baby, Dracula turned to the dying woman whose blood fell from her chest and pooled around her

"Th-Thank…you" the woman spoke softly, her life was leaving her very quickly "I know who you are…Dracula"

"Then you should know to fear me" his voice was strained, the smell of her blood was overwhelming

"I do…but…my daughter is more important" she unwrapped the bundle to reveal her beautiful daughter who had calmed down and had fallen asleep "please…take my baby, my beautiful…baby Jayna"

"No"

"Pl…ea…se…" she breathed her last breath and slumped to the floor, as quick as lightening, Dracula scooped the baby up into his arm before she got hurt

He started down at the small thing, its blue eyes were looking up at him innocently yet held curiosity "What am I to do with you" the baby giggled and grabbed onto the cloak he was wearing

"Abrrrrrrrrth" the baby gargled which caused Dracula to laugh, one not of malice or insanity, a laugh he has not made in many years

"Perhaps raising you will not be such a terrible idea" he walked away from the dead bodies and to his castle, undefiled by the Turkish soldiers for their fear is bigger than their loyalty to their Sultan. His wives have always wanted a child, though as they were not his true mates it was impossible, he would make sure their hunger wouldn't jeopardise the child's life. It was such a strange feeling, to want to protect a child, and a human one at that and yet, the feeling was strong and almost as overwhelming as the hunger a vampire gets when they smell the delicious smell of blood. Yes, he would raise this child and who knows, perhaps one day she would prove herself worthy to become the undead, to be his equal, he would teach her the world of darkness but would raise her in the light "Jayna…what an interesting name"


	2. A curious child

Thirteen years have passed since the No Life King had taken home a child, his three wives were surprisingly ecstatic to be able to raise a child as they were cursed to be barren, they had once pleaded with Dracula to make the child one of them but he immediately refused, he did not know what repercussion would come from turning a baby but there was a strong force telling him that it was dangerous, only true mates could create children where there is no life, it's against the laws of nature to do so any other way and whilst his wives were disappointed it did not deter them from raising her.

It had become Dracula's duty to protect the child whenever she was hurt as he was the only vampire in his castle strong enough to resist the blood lust the came when Jayna bled from her wounds and soon he would need to protect her when she becomes a woman. "My lord?" one of his servants called out from the door way that led to his study

"What is it?" he replied

"Lady Jayna has…snuck out of the castle once again" the woman looked at the floor nervously, hoping that her King would not be angry

"Leave me" he waved a hand in dismissal and sighed deeply in frustration, Jayna had a tendency of leaving the castle unprotected and into the sunlight where no one could follow her and as he was the No Life King he was the only person who could venture into the sunlight without being burned alive, it weakened him but did not caused death.

He disappeared into the shadows and followed her strong scent, sweet and pure as a virgin should be though far sweeter than any he has smelt before and more potent. When the scent was at its most strongest he brought himself out of the shadows and stood above her. Jayna sat on the ground picking up various flowers and putting them into her woven basket, she had her bright blonde hair in a braid to keep it out of her face, she wore a dark red dress made from the finest silk that gold could buy "What have I told you about leaving the castle when the sun shines" the girl did not squeal or jump in fright from the man who raised her, having been used to his sudden appearances she was not frightened or surprised, she merely turned towards him with a sheepish look

"I'm sorry sir but I just cannot help it, the sun hits the tree tops and creates such a beautiful view that I have to see for myself" she stood from the ground and patted down her dress to remove leaves and sticks that had attached themselves to her

"You can see the view from the tower" he replied

"Yes but it does not have the same effect as being right in the middle" he sighed and pulled her to him so they could both return to the castle

"I understand the feeling all too well my dear but it is dangerous to be outside, people from the village know you live with me and can cause you great harm, I am hated and viewed as a monster and you could be use you to hurt your mothers and I" she looked at the floor and frowned, feeling as though she has disappointed him

"I'm sorry…I won't do it again" Dracula shook his head and cupped her chin so she would look into his blood coloured eyes

"Do not feel saddened my dear, everyone has desires that sometimes overwhelms them, just let me know when you want to go outside, I would rather not find out by a servant that you have snuck away" she nodded and stepped away from him when they arrived in the dining hall of their castle "I do hope you know that your mothers will be scolding you, they will have already sensed your return" as if on cue they heard three loud wails, the double doors to the dining hall were slammed open and three beautiful and enchanting woman came gliding in

"Jayna! You yet live!" the first one, Misha, yelled worriedly, her hair was a light brown that fell down her shoulders in curvy waved like a soothing ocean, she wore a pale green dress that flowed around her elegantly

"Why must you worry us so!" the second woman, Yvette was small and slender, her raven black hair was straight and reached her lower back, she wore a light blue silken dress with a high collar

"You torment us with such secrets!" the third woman was names Illietta, she was the more curvier of the three, she had red curly hair that she preferred to be kept up in a bun, she loved the colour pink and all her clothes were pink, her dress was silk and flowed around her just like the other two

"I'm sorry mothers, I see beauty and I have to witness it myself" her mother's swarmed around her and touched all over her in case she had sustained any injuries whilst outside their care

"I understand my dear"

"But please do not leave this place alone"

"It is far too dangerous"

Dracula watched as his wives fawned over their child, a smirk growing slowly when he saw Jayna becoming uncomfortable with their touching, they have always been intimate to everyone they meet, the closer they are to someone the more intimate they are with that person "That is enough my loves you are overwhelming her" his wives whimpered at his strong tone that he rarely used, he did not like ordering his wives around, a guilt would always settle over him, he cared for his wives deeply and loved them in his own way, he would not keep them around if he did not, perhaps it was because they cared for Jayna as his Elizabetta once did for his son Minhea.

"We are sorry my love" the three woman look to the floor in shame

"Oh mothers please don't be ashamed by your doting nature, be proud that though your heart does not beat it still shows it love" her mother's all sighed and pulled Jayna into their arms and continued their cooing, Jayna was content to stand still and let them dote on her despite her being uncomfortable, she knew how saddened her mothers were that they were unable to give birth and was happy that she was the one to give them such joy as a child to raise, their job of raising her was hard, sometimes their need for blood became too much and they had to flee the castle to calm themselves lest they fest on their beloved daughter, she hated seeing them whimper in fear as her warden Dracula would use his booming voice to subdue them when they tried to attack her "How about we go to my room after you've all had your dinner and we can dress each other up" her mother's cooed happily and flew away towards the village to find their dinners "Are you going to join them?"

"I will shortly, they always cause such a ruckus when they eat" she giggled softly though she has never seen anyone in the castle drink blood, Dracula strictly forbid it "tell me, why do allow your mothers to touch you so intimately when you do not like it?"

"They have always wanted a child more than they want fresh virgin blood and it gives me such joy to see their smiles as they dote on me, I see sadness in both yours and my mother's eyes so I'm glad to let you all do what makes you happy" she looked at Dracula with a soft but sweet smile, she was such a human, wanted to please the people she cares about

"You make me very proud to see you care for monsters such as us" she shook her head

"You know I will never see you as monsters, you are my family who raised me instead of draining me dry" he walked towards her and stroked her soft blond hair

"You are too good and too pure to live in the dark like us"

"I don't care how I live, I'm happy to live here, and besides, who else can say they have three mothers and has been raised by a man who created his entire species" she grabbed his hand on her head and pulled it to her cheek, she loved the feeling of his cold hands on her cheek just as he enjoyed his hand on her warm cheek "now go and get some dinner" she took a step back to calm her reddened cheeks

"Yes though it will be after I clean up your mothers mess, we don't need the villagers calling in hunters to kill us" she waved goodbye to him and watched him disappear into the shadows


	3. A beautiful woman

Seven years have passed and Jayna was now a young woman, the people of the castle and the few villagers who have seen her say she is the most beautiful woman they have even seen, her hair was like gold and her eyes like diamonds, she is known as the jewel of Transylvania, it was rare to see her yet you felt enriched when you do

"Vlad, Vlad are you there? I have a letter for you" Jayna called out to Dracula through his closed doors that led to his study, once she heard a sound coming from the other side she slowly opened the door and stuck her head in "Vlad a letter ha-" her voice died in her throat when she saw what her warden was doing, he had a woman in his arms who was whimpering in pain, his razor sharp teeth were imbedded deeply into the woman's neck, a trail of blood was dripping down and staining the floor. Jayna stood there, frozen, her entire life she has never seen anyone in the castle feed themselves, it was shocking to say the least. She did not say a single word, fearing she might anger Dracula if she interrupted his meal.

Dracula sucked the woman dry and opened his eyes to see Jayna standing in the doorway, her blue eyes were as wide as they could go "what are you doing in here?" he said sternly after he dropped the dead woman on the floor

"I-I…" she cleared her throat "I came here to give you a letter personally as I have nothing to occupy myself with today" she walked over to Dracula with the letter stretched out towards him, she dared not look at the dead body that lay before her feet "Shall I call for a handmaiden to clean this mess?"

"I have already done so" they stood perfectly still, staring at each other, even when a servant girl came in and dragged the dead woman away "I apologize that you had to see this"

"I was bound to see this sooner or later"

"Does it frighten you, seeing me feast on another one of your kind?" he took a step forward

"I would be stupid not to" she whispered, feeling her heart beating out of her chest

"And do you see me as the monster everyone says I am" they were so close now, almost touching, Jayna's breath was the only thing you could hear in the silent study, the hand that held the letter now laid beside her, holding onto it tightly

"No, I do not see you as a monster" she smiled at him "you have had multiple chances to hurt or kill me and yet you have not, I know you won't hurt me" she leant up and kissed him on the cheek, not caring that his bloodied cheek stained her lips "now do you want this letter or not?" she took a step back and brought the hand that held the letter towards him once again

"Yes, I want it" he chuckled and took it from of her, he walked to his desk and used a small, pointed blade to open the envelope, he pulled the letter out and read it "it seems the yearly ball has come and this time it is my turn to hold it" she frowned

"Where shall I go whilst this is happening?"

"What do you mean?"

"This ball will have vampires and I am a virgin human, something that your kind finds a delicacy"

"Everyone who attends these balls know that I have raised a human child, as long as you say that when you are old enough I shall turn you then they will not attack you" she looked at him with a tilted head

"Will you? Turn me into a vampire I mean" she walked over to the chair in front of his and gracefully sat down

"One day I will but only if you want to, I want you live as much as you can in the sun before you are cursed to live in the darkness" her smile widened

"I don't think I could bare it if I died and left you and mothers all alone, a child should never die before their mothers do" he was glad that she wanted to spend eternity with her family instead of living a short life then dying, though he would never wish this on anyone, the choice is hers and he was happy she chose him

"Excellent, now, the ball shall be tomorrow night so I suggest you stay up for the night and rest during the day as you will be up all night tomorrow" she nodded and stood from her chair

"I suppose I shall read and try not to fall asleep"

"Yes and tell your mothers that you will be attending, they shall dress you for the ball"

"Of course, goodnight Vlad" she kissed his cheek and left his study, he shook his head and began writing a list of all who was to attend so his handmaiden could begin writing the letters

The next afternoon Jayna sat in her room as her mother's pampered her, she was bathed and every inch of her body was cleaned, she had learned to deal with her mother's intimate touching's even when they began to become a little sexual. Once she was cleaned, they moisturised her with scented oils and had light make-up applied to her already flawless face, she was dressed in a deep blood red velvet dress as it was her favourite colour, it was tight around her body and didn't flow like the dresses her and her mother usually wore, those dresses were for living around the castle. Her hair was tied into a high bun but a few strands of hair was left hanging down, she was then dressed in her finest jewellery that added to the beauty she already had "Darling daughter you are perfect"

"You will look perfect next to our beloved"

"Shouldn't you three be next to him not I?"

"No not this time"

"Yes this time the honour is yours"

"This shall be your first ball so our beloved is to show you off"

"One day you shall become his wife"

"And we shall be even closer than we are now" Jayna looked at her mothers in shock

"Me? Become Vlad's fourth wife?" she must admit the thought was rather appealing; he was handsome, beautiful even and has always been there to protect her

"Yes you are special dear one"

"Only his wives can call him Vlad"

"Everyone else calls him Count or Dracula"

"And even a King, him allowing you to call him Vlad shows he loves you and cares for you as he does us"

"I must say the thought is…appealing" she blushed and looked at the floor

"Ahh to be able to have blood rush to your cheeks"

"It makes you even more beautiful" her mother's crowded around her and began kissing her neck and cheeks where her skin was at its reddest, she sighed and tilted her head back to allow them better access. Their hands roamed her body, seducing her with their caresses, hoping she will give in to her hidden desires and be intimate with them as they are with each other, she may be their adoptive daughter but their desire for her innocent body was stronger than their motherly instincts, they could defile her innocent body but not take her virginity, they could do what their beloved count could not and that made their desire for it grow.

"My darlings you should not be so eager to defile her so soon" her mother's slowed their kisses but their caresses did not stop as they stared at Dracula

"The desire is too tempting my love"

"Her body is beautiful"

"She is so soft and warm to touch" they whispered sweetly to their beloved who was watching their hands touch every inch of Jayna's body

"You tempt me with your wicked hands my loves, she must remain as pure as snow if she is to say with us forever" his wives whimpered and moved over to their husband

"Then let us satisfy your temptation before the ball tonight my love" Dracula chuckled and turned to Jayna whose blush went all the way down to her busty breasts he so enjoyed staring at, her blue eyes were darkened with lust

"I will come to you before the ball, you shall be on my arm tonight as I show you to my world"

"Of course Vlad, enjoy yourself before you have to endure tonight's festivities that you have told me you hate to attend" she gave him a smile and watched him float away with his wives who were fawning over him like love-struck young adolescents


	4. A murdered beloved

Jayna was a jittering mess, she was soon to be surrounded by hundreds of vampires and she was the only human virgin that was going to attend, having her arm hooked with Vlad's gave her a small amount of safety but the butterflies did not stop "If you do not calm your rushing blood then you will make it very difficult for me to protect you"

"Sorry, I will try to calm myself" she took a deep breath and let it out slowly "Alright, we can enter"

"You shall be fine" he squeezed her hand and motioned for the servant to present them, the large double doors where opened and they floated inside

"Presenting, The No Life King Count Dracula and his Ward the lady Jayna" various red and orange eyes snapped over to the duo, some stared in awe at the Count whilst others looked hungrily at Jayna, they knew to behave but it was hard when they all could hear was her sweet rushing virgin blood

"There are a lot of hungry eyes"

"Do not worry, they know they will find no mercy from me if they dare touch you" they glided through the floor and began mingling, Vlad was smart and only chose the vampires who were not hungrily staring at Jayna, whilst the people they talked to glanced at her they did not openly stare at her

As the night progressed she danced with the Count and her mothers, she was now standing off to the side to rest her feet as she could not dance as much as everyone else. "I am surprised that you are not on the Counts arm" the blonde turned around to see a middled aged man, well he was middle aged when he was turned, he had brown hair and red eyes

"Yes I wanted to rest my feet for a while" she was looking around for Vlad, suddenly feeling very nervous as the man was standing too close for comfort

"Yes, you would not be able to handle the life of the undead with that rushing blood of yours"

"Y-yes you are correct" a glass of red substance was brought into her field of vision "I cannot drink that"

"Do not fret it is merely wine, there is no blood, some of the guest prefer to not eat at these gatherings as they are newly turned, we do not like blood drunk newborns ruining our festivities" he gave her a charming smile, coaxing her into drinking it

"I suppose I can partake in one glass for the night" she grasped the glass and took a small sip, it was sweeter than the usual wines she drank, a little too sweet for her liking but it will do "It is nice, thank you" she began drinking more steadily now

"Yes it is a bit sweet but we prefer sweet things" she now felt incredibly uncomfortable when she took notice of the hunger that was there

"Please excuse me I must get back to the Count" the man nodded silently and watched her hurry off, she waded through the crowd with her now empty glass

"There you are" she turned to the right and saw the Count "I apologise for not being by your side, Lady Delavonte would not stop talking until I had to tell her I would make it so she could never speak again"

"Do not worry Vlad…" her voice trailed off into a breathless sigh

"Jayna?" The No Life King looked down at his ward in concern

"I am fine, I just need to rest"

"I will get a servant to take you to your room" he waved over a servant who was beside him within three seconds

"Yes my Lord?" the servant replied nervously

"Take My Lady Jayna back to her room, if anyone follows you then take her to my room, no one would dare enter"

"Yes sir" the servant motioned for Jayna to follow him, she gave Vlad a kiss on the cheek and wobbled out of the Grand Hall, the room was spinning slightly but with the Servants dark clothing she was able to follow him with only a little trouble

They had gotten to her bedroom and the servant left her, her breaths were shaky and shallow, her heart was beating slower and her vision was so blurry that she didn't know where she was, the last thing she saw was the floor before everything went black

Dracula was letting his wives fawn over him when he felt Jayna's heart stop "No!" he screamed and disappeared from the Grand hall, he appeared in Jayna's room and saw her motionless body lying on the floor, he knelt beside her and pulled her into his arms, she had no breath and her blood had stopped rushing through her body

 **She was dead**

He stood from the floor and walked into the Grand Hall with Jayna in his arms, the Halls large doors where opened and he stormed inside, the entire group stopped and gasped at the dead woman in the No Life Kings arms. His wives screamed in agony and raced over to him, they pulled Jayna's body to the floor and continued to scream, their inhuman cries hit each vampire in the room. The No Life King stood in front of the his fawning wives and dead beloved, he felt a bond with the woman that no one could understand, her soul called out to him, singing to him like a beautiful chorus of angels.

Someone will pay for taking her away from him "Who ever took the breath from my beloved will know the wrath of the No Life King, I shall hunt your down and DESTROY YOU!" he roared his last words "NOW LEAVE MY HOME!" the aristocratic vampires shot out the castle in terror, they felt the devils wrath reach into their very bones, whoever did this will find no mercy or power on this earth that will save them "Get me the Village witch!" he shouted to no one, he turned his attention to his wives and knelt down, allowing them to see the emotions he hides under his monstrous nature "Do not fear my loves I will find who did this"

"You will kill them!"

"Take the skin off their bones!"

"Rip their soul from their bodies!"

His wives were livid, their screams had turned down to mere whimpers now, their beloved daughter was ripped away from them before they could spend eternity together

"I will destroy them" He hissed

The Witch in the village had arrived as soon as she possibly could, not wanting to risk the darkness that the Count had turned on her "She has been poisoned, from the looks of the blue on her lips it was a very strong poison, she would have died quickly and painlessly"

"That does not help me, tell me who killed her, you must have magic to do this"

"Yes but it will not ease your suffering, allow me to see through her soul, perhaps her memories will tell us who did this" the vampire nodded and stepped aside to allow the witch to do her magic, a purple light erupted from her old wrinkly hands, it went over Jayna's entire body, when she reached her heart she gasped, the light disappeared and she turned to Dracula "She is not truly dead"

"What do you mean?" Vlad demanded

"Her soul is not complete, most, if not all beings live two lives, she shall be reborn once again and her soul will call out to you more than it has done since you met her, you may kill the man who ended her life but he is not the one who truly murdered her, merely a pawn to someone of much bigger ambitions than to anger you"

"Tell me when she shall be reborn and who murdered her"

"I cannot say when she shall be reborn, that is up to the fates to decide, as for the man he was known as Bicardi Plax, whether that was his true name or not is unknown to me"

"Leave me" the witch nodded and shuffled out of the room, he looked down to his beloved, she was colder than him now, paler too, she looked like a porcelain doll, her life may be gone but she will still the most beautiful creature he has ever laid eyes on "We will be together again my beloved, and I will make sure you never leave my side again" he stroked her cheek, savouring the feeling of her smooth skin before he put her where the rest of his family lay


	5. Her soul reborn, his love returned

"I'm heading off now Mandy, are you gonna be ok without me?"

"Yeah Jayne go home before it gets too late, it's dangerous outside so get home quick."

"Bye!" A woman with Blonde hair that reached past her shoulder blades, eyes as blue as diamonds and tanned skin walked out of the bar where she works and walked over to the carpark beside it, she hopped onto her motorcycle and revved its engine, when the bike was ready she drove off through the dark street.

"AHHH! HELP ME!" she skidded to a stop and turned off the engine, she listened out for the scream "PLEASE SOMEBODY!" she jumped off her bike and raced down the alleyway where she heard the scream, she saw a man pushing a woman onto the floor.

"Hey! Get your fucking hands off her!" she raced over and kicked the man in the face.

"Fuck!" the man rolled to the side "you fucking bitch!"

"You're gonna die you fucking ass…hole" when the man turned around she saw the red beady eyes and fanged teeth…a vampire "Fuck."

"Hmm don't you smell nice, virgin…sweet…and powerful, I've never smelt a human as sweet as you before…must eat!" the man pounced on her, smashing her head against the pavement, the woman who he was attacking had long since run off so she wasn't much help.

"Get off me fuck face!" she tried with all her might to push him off but she was a weak ass human who would never be able to push off a powerful vampire...she kind of wished she let the chick die but she has a stupid bleeding heart.

"Hmm so nice" she tensed when the man moved down to her neck and breathed in deeply.

"S-stop…" she stuttered, her bravado disappearing.

"The lady asked you to stop" the attacker and victim froze at the deep voice that broke through the silence.

The vampire jumped off the woman and whipped around to look at the man, she pushed up onto her ass and stared at the new arrival. Before her stood the most gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes on, raven black hair, pale smooth skin, tall, strong, and behind his glasses were glowing orbs that reminded her of fire, so much sadism and power behind his eyes, his mouth was stretched from ear to ear, all the teeth where sharp like razors, this was a powerful beastly man.

The vampire screeched when he saw who the man was "THE NO LIFE KING!" he was scared shitless "Please! I was just hungry!"

"You are such scum, you don't deserve to be given the title of Nosferatu" the man raised an incredibly large pistol and shot the vampire multiple times, he screeched in pain before he exploded into dust "Pathetic, didn't even fight" he looked down at the human he really didn't care much about and froze, before him sat his long lost beloved, her diamond like eyes stared at him in shock and awe, this was his beloved Jayna reborn, she looked exactly the same…perhaps more beautiful than the last time he saw her. She was wearing a white singlets and a short leather pencil skirt, she was magnificent. A vision of beauty and innocent seduction.

"I…do I know you?" she spoke softly, her voice was still melodic and was like a symphony to his ears.

"No, I do not believe you do, I would remember a face as beautiful as yours" his voice was smooth, enchanting.

The woman cleared her throat, surprised that she didn't blush, not that it was easy for her to since she really didn't care about smooth talking, but with this inhuman beauty standing before her it was kind of hard to stop the reddening of her cheeks. "Smooth talker…thanks for saving me by the way" she stood up from the floor and dusted off her shirt "can I know the name of my saviour? I'll probably never see you again so it would be nice to have a name" she stepped towards him and he smelt the most heavenly smell, a mixture of strawberry and honey and perhaps a little buttermilk, yes this was his Jayna.

"My name is Alucard" he pulled off his hat and took a bow, his raven hair tumbled down.

"It's nice to meet you, my name Is Jayne" her name was so close.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

She smirked "Flattery will get you everywhere" he chuckled and stood back up "I should be getting home, I hope I can see you again Alucard."

"You most certainly will my lady" she shuffled past him and walked out of the alleyway, she hoped on her motorcycle and looked back at the now empty alleyway, the handsome man had disappeared, she sighed and drove off.

* * *

"I can't believe you let that woman go!" Alucard was standing before his livid master, being yelled at for letting Jayne go off by herself, he knew the vampire he killed had a mate that would no doubt go looking for whoever killed her beloved, she wouldn't be able to track him because he could mask his smell, Jayne however could not. He used the opportunity to be able to follow after his beloved and see where she lives, perhaps have her come and live and the Helsing Manor where she could be near him at all times, it was a perfect plan, even if it meant having to deal with his masters wrath and possible gunshot to the head "I know you don't find humans particularly important but you are supposed to bring in the human when you know it will be tracked, honestly, sometimes I think you enjoy letting humans get killed."

"I used to revel in the slaughter of mankind Master it means nothing to me if a human is killed, however this one I will not allow to be food" his master took notice of his slightly serious expression.

"What is it about this human that has sparked such an interest?" Sir Integra placed her hands in front on her mouth and leant her elbows on the table, her icy blue eyes stared into his hellfire orbs intently. They were calculating and impatient, she was never one to wait for an answer. Even as a child she wished for straightforward answers the moment she asked a question. This time was no different.

"This human is a someone I knew when I was a younger vampire" nostalgia clouded his eyes, sweet memories flowed through his mind like a clear river. He cherished every one of the visions of his enchanting beloved.

"How is that possible?" she asked him with widened eyes.

"If a soul is meant for something great it can be reborn twice, this woman has achieved such a fate and I intend to make sure that I do not lose her again" his voice was set in determination, each word was laced with a promise he would pay in blood.

"You cannot force her to be with you, that will be a choice that is completely up to her" Alucard sighed deeply.

"I know, there was a time when she would trust me to do what I felt was best, as I do not know how her personality is in this era I shall leave it all up to her."

"Well then…find this woman and bring her here before she is attacked, that is an order" Alucard grinned maniacally, glad that his Master was not questioning his judgment or sanity, not that he had much sanity left anyway.

"Of course my master" he bowed deeply and disappeared, heading to where he felt Jayne's soul, it amazed him that he could feel it and so strongly after all the years of emptiness, it was almost like her soul was calling out to him like it used to.

He reappeared at a small house, he could hear loud laugher and children yelling, he concealed himself and stepped up to the window, inside was Jayne sitting at the table with three other people, one was a teenaged boy with curly brown hair, the next was a young boy with short orange hair and the last was a girl, a toddler with curly blonde hair that stuck up in the air, none of them looked like they were related to each other or Jayne, perhaps they were adopted. "Hurry up and eat your dinner, you can't watch TV if you don't."

"Aww Jayne!" the youngest boy whined whilst sporting a petulant pout. His lower lip quivered yet Jayne looked unfazed.

"Don't argue" the boys pout turned into a glared that was directed at her but he ate his dinner all the same, the teenaged boy chucked at his brothers antics. Alucard smiled softly at how beautiful Jayne looked as she laughed with her siblings, it reminded him of when she would laugh with her mother's so long ago.

There was a loud, angry knock on the door that broke through their playful laughter "I'll get it" Jayne pushed off her chair and hurried to the door, a scowl marred her face, Alucard frowned and moved over to the door, a very clearly drunken man that seemed to be older than Jayne was at the door, she opened it and glared at the man "Where the fuck have you been?"

"What…can't I spend days away from my family, I can do what I want" the man stumbled slightly.

"Not when your kids are worried sick that you've been killed or kidnapped!" she snapped back at the man hatefully.

"Don't yell at me, I won't be harassed in my own home" the man turned around and stumbled down the steps and wobbled down the street, Jayne huffed and followed after him.

"What are you doing now?" she said in annoyance.

"I'm going to where people appreciate me!" they were out of street now, Alucard followed behind them silently, waiting for the man to disappear so he could approach his beloved "unlike my daughter who yells at me…you know I adopted you, took you into my home and yet you treat me like shit."

"That's because you treat us like shit, you only adopted us because it gets you more money that you spend on drinking!" Alucard could see the worry begin to show on Jayne's face as they walked through an alleyway, her eyes shot around hastily, she scanned every shadow and every corner that surrounded them.

"I use it on giving you food and shelter."

"No I do that, me and Max work to have food on the table, Max is still in school and yet he has two jobs, I have three! I pay for food and shelter not you!"

"Stop with all the yelling!" Jayne, Alucard and Jayne's father froze at the sinister voice, a female strode out of the shadows, she was guarded by another two vampires "I found you little strawberry, your stench is strong" the disgusting female hissed hatefully, her eyes were a dull red but the sinister intent was as clear as day.

"Uh do I know you?" Jayne stepped beside her dad, making sure that if something happened she could push him out of the way, she hoped he would run away but he was too stupid to sense danger. And too drunk.

"No but I know you, _you_ killed _my_ mate, I want _vengeance_!" the woman screamed but stopped when she heard a sinister laugh.

"An unarmed human could never kill a vampire, no matter how pathetic a creature he was" Alucard decided to make himself known, he stepped out of the shadows and stood between the two warring sides.

"How did you do that!?" the drunken man yelled before he fainted, either from intoxication or shock he didn't know and neither did he really care.

"Oh hi, didn't I see you earlier?" Jayne tilted her head to the side "are you following me?" she asked, acting as if there wasn't an insane, blood thirsty vampire that wanted to drain her dry.

"Yes, I knew the vampire I killed has a mate, I followed you to make sure I can kill the other vampire as I knew she would find your sent."

"SO YOU KILLED MY MATE!" the vampire screamed and ran over to attack, Alucard pulled out his gun and fired, the woman managed to dodge to the right and swiped at the Master vampire, the other two vampires went in to attack, Alucard killed one but was soon distracted by the female, the other vampire slipped past and ran for Jayne.

"Fuck!" she yelled, the vampire threw her against the wall, the force making her head smash against it so hard that the world blurred into grey colours and blurry shapes, her head began to ache and feel like a swirling vortex that pulsed every so often "no…" she mumbled weakly in protest when the vampire pounced to attack.

"I don't think so" Alucard was in front of the vampire in seconds, he had dealt with the woman with only minor difficulty and had turned around to see the vampire throw Jayne against the wall to his left, his anger at seeing his beloved hurt grew like wild fire, he wrapped his gloved hand around the vampire and squeezed, the weaklings head exploded, showering him in disgusting blood, he watched as the vampire turned to dust before looking behind him.

Jayne's body was slumped against the wall, her eyes were dull and unfocused yet the fire she carried still remained. He smelt her rich, sweet blood trickling out of her "I got distracted…" he cursed himself for his excitement, it caused his beloved pain. He knelt down and pulled her into his strong arms, she fit their perfectly. His body tingled with pleasure, oh how he longed to have her in his arms again, and whilst it may be under negative circumstances, it will be the first of many "I finally have you my beloved, I will never let you go again" Jayne mumbled something, still awake but just barely, she needed healers care immediately. He disappeared from the alley way, ignoring the drunken man snoring on the ground.


End file.
